xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lashina(Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Lashina '''Appearances: It'll Take a Miracle! Powers/Skills: Armed Combat and Invulnerability Voiced By: Not Applicable Lashina is one of Darkseid's elites and wields a flexible steel band. She joined a small team sent to a theater on Earth to recover the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation from Mr. Miracle after Batman failed to on his own. Batman refused to stand down and forfeit the life of Darkseid's hostage, Big Barda. Lashina wrapped Batman in her steel band and pulled him forward. Bernadeth leaped and prepared to thrust Batman but he counter spun and stopped short of her and severed the band. Batman held his arms up and Bernadeth's second stroke accidentally freed him from the band. Miracle and Batman jumped into a trunk. On Granny Goodness' order, Bernadeth thrust into the trunk repeatedly then Lashina whipped her band and sliced the trunk in half. The trunk was empty. They emerged from a giant present box across the stage. Lashina kicked Batman then threw her band. Miracle ran across the band and kicked her. The band happened to be wrapped on a lever. The stage curtain fell on top of Granny Goodness, Lashina, and Bernadeth. Miracle threw out a smoke bomb and vanished with Batman. Granny ordered them to be found. Lashina stopped to take a bow to the applauding audience but Granny yanked her away. They returned to Apokolips empty handed. After Miracle boomed Darkseid away from his throne room, Lashina wrapped Miracle and pulled him down below to the arena. Lashina took on Big Barda. Barda purposefully wound herself up in the steel band then flipped Lashina into a pillar. Bernadeth and Lashina emerged from rubble and rushed towards Batman, Barda, and Miracle along with many Parademons but they boomed off-planet. Justice League Action Women (546).png Justice League Action Women (547).png Justice League Action Women (548).png Justice League Action Women (549).png Justice League Action Women (550).png Justice League Action Women (551).png Justice League Action Women (552).png Justice League Action Women (553).png Justice League Action Women (554).png Justice League Action Women (555).png Justice League Action Women (556).png Justice League Action Women (557).png Justice League Action Women (558).png Justice League Action Women (559).png Justice League Action Women (560).png Justice League Action Women (561).png Justice League Action Women (562).png Justice League Action Women (563).png Justice League Action Women (564).png Justice League Action Women (565).png Justice League Action Women (566).png Justice League Action Women (567).png Justice League Action Women (568).png Justice League Action Women (569).png Justice League Action Women (570).png Justice League Action Women (571).png Justice League Action Women (572).png Justice League Action Women (573).png Justice League Action Women (574).png Justice League Action Women (575).png Justice League Action Women (576).png Justice League Action Women (577).png Justice League Action Women (578).png Justice League Action Women (579).png Justice League Action Women (580).png Justice League Action Women (581).png Justice League Action Women (582).png Justice League Action Women (583).png Justice League Action Women (584).png Justice League Action Women (599).png Justice League Action Women (600).png Justice League Action Women (617).png Justice League Action Women (618).png Justice League Action Women (620).png Justice League Action Women (628).png Justice League Action Women (629).png Justice League Action Women (630).png Justice League Action Women (641).png Justice League Action Women (642).png Justice League Action Women (643).png Justice League Action Women (644).png Category:DC Universe Category:Whip Users Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:New God Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Woman Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Military Category:Apokolips Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:C Class